In apparatus rooms for electric equipment there are necessarily a number of inlets and outlets for power supply, signal feeders, antennas or the like. Especially when such houses with equipment are exposed to difficult environment conditions, like weather conditions when the equipment is sited outdoors, in dusty surroundings or otherwise polluted areas, it is important that appropriate sealings are arranged in association with the inlets and outlets.
In the mobile telecommunication field, like GSM, WCDMA and other modem technologies, radio base stations, RBS, are frequently used and for economic reasons they are often placed outdoors. Such RBS comprises mainly of a cabinet for electronic equipment placed on the ground and an antenna with its mast situated nearby. A feeder cable runs from the-cabinet to the antenna. It is desirable that the feeder is of correct length and as short as possible. For these reasons it is preferred to have the antenna feeder outlet on the roof of the cabinet.
However if the outlet is placed on top of the cabinet, the quite straight substantially vertical antenna cable functions as a conductor of water in the event of atmospheric precipitation. In this case water may be very liable to run into the inner part of the coupling and possibly also into the apparatus housing, if the seal is not satisfactory.